Finnaly I Found You at The Beach
by Myeolchi0404
Summary: Ini ff repost. udah pernah di post di fb lama ku... yah, semoga suka, ini hanya minific about HaeHyuk aja. happy read


**Finally, I Found You at The Beach**

Minific:: Finally, i found you at the beach

Pair::haehyuk

Genre::?

.

All DongHae PoV

'dia lagi?' Pikirku saat melihat namja berambut blonde dari posisinya seperti sedang mengintip. Siapa yang diintip? Molla, tapi kalau dari arah pandangnya sepertinya aku. Karena setiap aku menoleh ke arahnya, dia langsung membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

Siapa dia? Sudah hampir 3 bulan dia seperti itu terus, dilihat dari seragamnya... sepertinya dia bukan siswa sini.

kenapa dia mengintipku? Apakah dia secret admirerku? Ahh... gomawo, aku tau aku memang tampan sehingga mempunyai banyak penggemar.

Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat dia cukup manis. Pipi chubby yang berisi, mata dark brown yang jernih.. dan jangan lupakan bibir imutnya ketika dia mempoutkannya ketika aku berbicara dengan yeoja-yeoja yang merupakan fangirlku sepertinya.

Kenapa aku tau? Karena sudah hampir seminggu ini juga aku memperhatikannya, memperhatikan dia yang memotretku dari balik pohon disana.. memperhatikan dia yang senyum-senyun ketika berhasil mendapatkan gambar yang diinginkannya, dan memperhatikan wajahnya yang manis itu.

Aku kepedean? Ya.. katakan aku seperti itu, karena pada kenyataannya aku pernah mendengarnya berteriak.

"Ah~~ DongHae-ssi memang tertampan! Foto ini harus ku cetak"teriaknya saat itu yang terdengar di telingaku.

Ahahaha, dia sangat imut saat aku melihat wajahnya yang berbinar-binar menatap kameranya itu.

hm... sepertinya besok aku akan memberinya kejutan yang sangat indah. Tunggu saja namja imut~

keesokannya

seperti biasa, namja itu sedang menungguku di bawah pohon itu. aku tersenyum -lebih tepatnya menyeringai mengingat kejutan yang akan kuberikan.

kudekati dirinya yang sedang menggerutu karena aku yang tak kunjung datang. hahaha, yap, ini ideku. menyapanya.

"annyeong"sapaku ramah.

"eung?"dia menoleh lalu menatapku. Satu detik kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat terkejut, matanya yang sipit karena terdorong(?) pipi chubbynya itu membulat lucu.

aku memberinya senyum termanisku.

"a...a...annyeong."jawabnya gugup, matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"wae?"tanyaku bingung.

"a.. harus pergi."ucapnya langsung berlari meninggalkanku yang sedang menatapnya cengo.

"hh.. mungkin dia terlalu gugup"hiburku lalu hendak beranjak dari tempat itu.

-tep-

kakiku serasa menginjak sesuatu. kutundukkan kepalaku.

"dompet?"gumamku melihat dompet berwarna coklat karamel yang terlihat sedikit, errr...yeoja?

"punya siapa?"kuambil dompet itu dan membukanya, bermaksud mencari kartu identitas pemilik dompet tersebut. ku ambil tanda pengenal yang terdapat didalam sana.

"lee.. hyukjae"gumamku lagi, kuamati fiti yang terdapat di tanda pengenal itu.

"ah. namja tadi!"ucapku cepat, aku segera melihat sekeliling, mencari keberadaanya, tapi ternyata sudah tidak ada.

"kenapa tanda pengenal ini begitu keren? sampai-sampai alamat tinggalnya pun tidak ada"desahku merutuki ke'keren'an tanda pengenal itu.

"mungkin besok bisa kukembalikan padanya"ucapku sambil menatap langit, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

keesokan, keesokan dan keesokan seterusnya.

"kenapa dia tidak pernah muncul?"tanyaku entah pada siapa.

ya, sudah hampir seminggu namja itu tidak pernah muncul, seperti lenyap ditelan bumi. apa jangan-jangan dia arwah yang tidak tenang karena sebelum kematiannya dia belum kusapa, sehingga ketika kusapa, dia langsung pergi dengan tenang? ani, ani, jelas-jelas dia kemarin menapak pada kemana dia?

"oppa kau sedang mencari apa, eo?"taya seorang yeoja yang ternyata adalah Jessica, teman dikelasku.

"mencari seorang namja yang biasa berdiri disana"jawabku sambil menunjuk pohon biasa namja itu bersembunyi.

"eo? namja imut itu? dia menghilang?"tanyanya. aku mengangguk, ya dia salah satunya orang yang menyadari keberadaan namja itu selama ini.

" ... kau.. mencarinya? kau merindukannya? kau merasa kehilangannya?"tanyanya, aku mengangguk.

"kyaaaa~~~"tiba-tiba dia menjerit, aku berjingkat kaget.

"cari dia sampai ketemu oppa, bawa dia kehadapanku dengan status kekasihmu, kalau bisa sekalian berikan vidio nc kalian di hari jadian."jelasnya cepat lalu menepuk bahuku dan meninggalkanku yang masih terbengong.

"Ya! dasar fujoshi gila!"teriakku saat sadar.

minggu sore yang cerah...

"haaaaahh, udara pantai memang sejuk."gumamku sambil menghirup udara pantai. saat ini aku sedang dipantai, ingin melihat sunsed di musim panas yang cerah(?) ini.

"ng?"mataku menangkap seorang namja yang sedang berdiri diatas batu karang yang besar sambil memotret beberapa objek. kutatap dia dan kuamati baik-baik.

"ah!"kuambil dompet yang waktu itu kutemukan, dan kuambil kartu identitasnya, kucocokan wajah mereka. tidak berapa lama kemudian aku menyeringai.

kuhampiri dia yang masih sibuk memotret tanpa memperhatikan sekitar.

"Lee...HyukJae?"panggilku pelan. dia menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu berbalik dan melihatku yang sedang menunjukkan donpet miliknya.

"om, -huwaaaa!"karena kaget melihat keberadaanku dia sampai terpeleset dan hampir terjatuh ke laut.

"HyukJae!"teriakku lalu menarik tanganya.

-BRUKH-

kami terjatuh dengan dia yang berada di pelukanku, dapat kurasakan tubuhnya yang gemetar, mungkin karena kaget.

beberapa detik kemudian dia mulai berontak. tapi aku tetap mengeratkan pelukan ini.

"karena HyukJae-ssi sudah berhasil kutangkap...tolong jangan kabur lagi"ucapku sambil mengeratkan pelukanku.

dia terdiam sebentar, kemudian akhirnya membalas pelukanku.

Sunsed, ombak, serta karang menjadi saksi awal pertemuanku dengannya yang selama ini hanya dapat kuperhatikan dari tempatku, dan kehilangan dirinya yang kabur saat kusapa.

akhirnya kutemukan dirimu yang selalu menghindariku.

.

THe End.

.

niatnya mau bikin minific kayaknya malah kepanjangan ya -

yah.. inilah ide yang tiba-tiba muncul saat sedang bosan d ruang tinggu rs.

selamat membaca...


End file.
